Memories are Eternal
by Sweet Little Tas
Summary: Odd has a secret. A secret that was never told to anyone. A secret that has him by the neck, which almost takes his life.
1. Lies

(\ /) **A/n: Hello. This is my first fic here so I hope you all like it! I don't** **own Code  
**(. .) **Lyoko. This is rated high for a lot of things like abuse**. **In almost every form  
**c(")(")**abuse can be in... except sexual. But I hope this teaches a lesson... And the characters are going to be very out of character in an AU...just a heads up.**

**Chapter 1: Lies**

"So . . . " Odd asked one day during breakfast, as he poured more maple syrup on his pancakes. "Answer the question for me. _Why_ is Sissy in love with Ulrich?"

"Beats the hell out of me," Ulrich said, adding more salt to his eggs. "It's just one of those questions that we will never know the answer to."

Odd shrugged and helped himself to his third serving of hot cakes.

"I know another question that we will never find out the answer," Aelita giggled.

"What's that?" Ulrich asked as he waved to Yumi, who just walked into the cafeteria.

Yumi smiled and waved back. She joined them at the table and sat in front of Ulrich, who was setting next to Aelita. "What are you guys taking about?"

"Aelita is about to tell us an unsolved question," stated Jeremy.

"Ok, here it goes. Where does Odd puts all of the food he eats?" Aelita laughed loudly, along with everyone else.

As they laughed, the sound of a glass cup crashing to the ground interrupted them. Everyone looked up at the noise to see who dropped the cup, except Odd, who remained looking forward.

"Nice going Sissy!" Yumi laughed at Sissy, who was staring at the cup that fell off her tray.

"Humph!" Sissy said, very loudly and walked away with her head held up high.

"Ha-ha! She's such a klutz." Yumi whispered to Aelita, who kept on laughing.

Aelita looked across the table at Odd and noticed that he had stopped laughing...as a matter of fact... Odd had stopped moving.

He had stopped eating, and now he was staring at Aelita, but in a way that seemed as if he was looking right through her. His eyes were wide and unfocused. His mouth was open slightly and his jaw was trembling.

"Uh...Ulrich...what's wrong with Odd?" Aelita asked in a little voice.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich wondered and looked up at him. "...Odd?" Ulrich became very worried and stood up. "Odd! What's wrong!"

Now Yumi and Jeremy were on their feet. "Is...he chocking?" Yumi asked with her hand over her mouth.

Odd's hands were shaking and he began to sweat. His face was drained of all color and showed no emotion except fear. His mouth was moving soundlessly and he was still looking at Aelita as though she was not there. Odd's body began to shake and his breathing was quick and in short pants.

"Odd? Odd! Odd!" Ulrich yelled, scared. "Why were you doing that! Odd! What is it? Why are you acting like that?"

Now every one in the cafeteria, was looking at them. Some people had gotten to their feet for a better look and others had their hands over their hearts or mouths. There was a soft mummer going about asking what was going on. While some people told others to go get help.

Ulrich had made his way directly in front of Odd. He had his hands on the table and leaned closer to him. "Odd! Odd!" He could see that Odd was truly and deeply scared, because he even had tears in his eyes.

Odd, as though he could not hear or see Ulrich, continued to stare and tremble.

"Ulrich! Please! Do something!" Yumi cried.

Ulrich grabbed Odd by the shoulders and shock him as he yelled his name.

Odd flinched and blinked. He looked at Ulrich and flinched again. "...Ul...Ulrich...? What...what is it?"

Everyone sighed a sigh of relief. "Why did you do that?" Ulrich asked, relieved that Odd was back to normal.

"...Do...Do what? What did I do?" Odd asked with a forced smile, which no one noticed it was forced. He had stopped sweating and his eyes were now focused, but he was still pale and trembling.

"You...were completely out of it. Staring off into space," Jeremy said, quiet calmly.

"You scared us..." Aelita said, wiping away some tears.

Yumi said in a small voice, "You are still shaking."

Odd looked down at the table and quickly looked back up. He smiled and shook his head. "No, it's nothing. Don't worry."

"What? Don't worry, Odd?" Ulrich said, bewildered.

"Yup. Nothing is wrong." Odd put up another fake smile, but again no one caught it. "I need to go to the bathroom. I'll see you guys in first class." Odd stood up, picked up his try and threw away the pancakes that he didn't finish. He walked out of the cafeteria and headed to the dorm buildings.

Ulrich followed Odd with his eyes until he could see Odd no more. He then turned his gaze to Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy.

(\ /) **Well, that's the first chapter. Please review!  
**(. .) -Kyuu?  
c(")(")


	2. Something must be wrong

**A/N: I would like to thank Xana is a Bitch for being the first...and so far the only person to read and review my story. Thanks a bunch. I guess you can say I'm writing this story just for you! Tehe! Now on to the second chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2: Something must be wrong **

"If the object is hot then the molecules are moving fast," Ms. Hertz stated as she walked around between students pointing at the black board. "So, obviously if the molecules are moving slowly then object is cold."

Ulrich sat next to Odd, while Aelita and Jermery behind them. Ulrich kept glancing over to Odd to see if her was alright.

Odd had his elbows plopped onto the science table with his chin resting on his palms. He was looking at Ms. Hertz but it was obvious that he wasn't taking in anything she was saying.

"Odd?" Ms. Herts asked, thinking that it was to good to be true that Odd was listening. "Odd? Tell me what I had just said."

But Odd continued to stare blankly at the wall, and made it clear to the teacher and the class that it _was_ too good to be true.

Ms. Hertz sighed, walked in front of Odd and placed her hands on her hips. "Odd...Odd...Odd!"

When Odd made no movement of hearing or seeing his science teacher, she picked up her text book and dropped it in front of him.

"NO!" Odd screamed. He pushed himself away from the table and the source of loud noise. Odd fell off of his stool and crashed to the floor. He covered his face with his arms and he was pale once again. He was sweating and trembling from head to toe, worse than he was less than a hour ago.

Ms. Hertz blinked and stood rooted to the spot. All of the students watched Odd, on the floor, shocked. Ulrich, Aelita, and Jermery got to their feet. "Odd!"

Odd slowly moved his arms away from his face, and place a trembling hand over his mouth. His face was white, his eyes wide. His voice was shaking and slightly muffled behind his hand. "Can...I ...um...go to...the infirmary...I feel...sick..."

Ms. Hertz nodded slowly. Odd quickly got up, picked up his back pack and ran out of the classroom.

Ulrich, Aelita, and Jermery ran out after Odd. They left the room and followed Odd out of the building. Once they got outside, they found Odd on his hands and knees, shaking uncontrollably. Ulrich slowly walked up to Odd, went to his knees, and rested his hand on Odd's shoulder. It was wet with sweat and was shaking terribly.

Odd looked up at Ulrich. His eyes were red and looked like they were on the verge of tears. His face was as white as a sheet of paper. As he spoke his jaw was trembling so bad, Ulrich could hardly understand him. "Ul...Ulrich...I feel...I feel..sick...I...I think...I think I'm going...I'm going to...to throw up..." Odd gagged, and sure enough, he rejected.

Ulrich rubbed his back as he rejected again. As Ulrich continued to rub Odd's back, Odd continued to shake. "Come on...Lets get you to the infirmary." Ulrich told Odd softly. He helped Odd stand and start to walk. Odd was either very weak or very, because he almost fell from Ulrich's grasp, and Ulrich had to grab Odd by the lower part of his arm to hold him up.

Odd cried out in pain and pulled himself away from Ulrich's hold, and he held his arm close to his chest.

"Odd!" Ulrich asked concerned. "What is it? Odd! What happened?"

"N...nothing...I...just hurt my hand when I fell to the floor... That's all." Odd said, putting up another fake smile, which again noone noticed it to be fake.

Aelita narrowed her eyes. "He's lying," She whispered.

"What?" Jermery asked and looked into her eyes. He looked to Odd to Ulrich and back to Odd.

But Aelita said no more.

Odd looked back to Ulrich, "I'm fine. I just need to get to bed...I don't have to go to Yolanda for something as small as this..."

"NO!" Ulrich yelled. He grabbed Odd by the elbow, and started to drag him to the infirmary. "You are going now!" _What is wrong with him? Something has to be wrong!_

**A/N: There is the second chapter. Please review!**

(\ /)  
(. .)  
c(")(")


End file.
